Lost and Found
by justamomentofclarity
Summary: Sam/Jules When Jules leaves the SRU mysteriously, telling only one person where she is going, Sam moves heaven and earth to try to find her. Will he find her? Will she come back with him? Why did she leave?
1. Addison Kelly

**A/N- So for those of you who read Canadian Chaos, this is not a sequel for that story. I don't think I will be writing a sequel for it. I hope that you enjoy this story though. I also wanted to give a special thanks to Justicerocks, for giving me the push to get started on this story. This one is for you, and I hope you like it. **

Juliana looked around her. This was nothing like what she had back in Toronto with the SRU. She no longer worked in law enforcement, instead she wrote crime novels. As much as she enjoyed writing she missed the action of the SRU. Jules missed hanging with the team and Sam. He was the person she missed the most. Even if she had wanted to, she could never go back to the SRU.

************************************************************************************

"God Damn it! I'm a freaking police officer! I should be able to find her!"

Sam Braddock slammed his papers down on the table in the briefing room. It had been three years since he last saw Juliana Callaghan. Every moment he was not on shift he had used to try and find her. For the first two years his team had helped him as much as they could, but in the last year they resigned themselves to the fact that she wasn't ever coming back, and perhaps didn't want to be found.

"Sam calm down. I know you want to find her, but I think you should consider that she might not want to be found. It's been three years."

Greg Parker tried to reassure the young man in front of him. Greg hated lying to one of his teammates, his family. He wanted to do the right thing and tell Sam where Jules was; but he couldn't, she had begged him to let her start her life over.

"Sam, go home, get some sleep."

"Sir I can't just give up on her—"

"That was not a request, it's an order. You can continue looking in the morning."

************************************************************************************

Juliana was just opening her computer to begin writing a new chapter for her new book when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Addie! The book is flying off the shelves! Good Job! Of course having a fabulous editor doesn't hurt either."

Addison, that name sounded so strange. She knew that she would have to change her name; otherwise one of the members of the team could easily find her. In the first few months it took all of her concentration not to introduce herself as Juliana Callaghan but as Addison Kelly.

"Hey Zach. How are you?"

"Fabulous. Now listen, you have a book signing in Toronto in tomorrow. Pack your bags! We leave on the red eye tonight. The singing is at eleven."

"Alright. I'll be ready. What time is the flight?"

"10pm"

"Gotcha. See you soon Zach."

"Bye Addie!"

She hung up the phone and cursed her bad luck. If she had told Zach that she couldn't go to the signing in Toronto he would have asked a million and one questions as to why. It was just simpler to go and pray she didn't find herself in a hostage situation.

************************************************************************************

Sam walked into the locker room the next morning having gotten very little sleep.

"SAMTASTIC! How are you this morning?"

"Been better. Ed why are you reading a crime novel?"

"I gotta tell you this chick is GOOD!"

"Lemmi see this."

Sam picked up the book. It was titled Musical Mayhem. It was about a serial killer who left the name of a song at every crime scene.

"Who is this Addison Kelly?"

"I don't know. Never really bothered with those author bios in the back of the book."

"She's got a book signing tomorrow. Sophie is begging me to go with her. She read this before I did."

Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the back. There was a bio; it said she lived in New York City. At the bottom there was a picture. Sam felt like his heart had stopped. This woman, Addison Kelly, was his Juliana. Sure, her hair was more of a chestnut colour now, and it had more layers and side bangs, but he knew this was she. By a stroke of luck Sam had found his Jules.


	2. I Just Can't

The line outside the store was longer than Jules had expected. She and Zach had come in through the back entrance and she was now seated at a big wooden table. Jules forgot how much she hated book signings, an hour and a half of her writing at name that wasn't hers over and over again. She always feared she would write Juliana Callaghan instead of Addison Kelly. She looked up from signing the book in front of her and her stomach began to do flips. Jules saw the face of a person she had been hoping not to run into.

************************************************************************************

Sam was waiting patiently in line; book in hand, in order to keep up the appearance that he was there to get his book signed. He could see her now, sitting there, signing away. He would have never guessed that Jules, sexy sniper chick, had such a talent for writing.

************************************************************************************

There was no way Jules could just leave; there were too many people who would notice. It might just be better to deal with this now, maybe somewhere private. He was next in line. She signed the book in front of her just a little slower than normal, and took her time handing it back, anything to stall. The person before Sam left and he stepped up to the table.

"Hello. Thank you for buying the book. I hope you enjoy it."

Jules told him what she told every person who had come in for the signing.

"Jules. I know you know who I am. Please don't pretend like you don't know."

"I'm sorry, you're mistaken. My name is Addison Kelly. You must be thinking of someone else."

"Jules that's a lie and you know it!"

Sam hadn't come here to yell at her, but he wasn't fooled by her new hair and career. The security guard standing next to her was developing concern about Sam.

"Sir you need to step away from Ms. Kelly."

Sam looked up at the security guard. He decided that he could come back when the signing was over and talk to Jules, or Addison as everyone was calling her.

************************************************************************************

LATER THAT DAY

"So that went very well. The next signing is in California. I know how much you hate them, but people love you babe."

"Don't call me babe. When is the signing?"

"Its in about a month."

"Ok."

Sam walked into the bookstore and saw Jules with some other man. Jules looked over her shoulder and saw Sam entering the store.

"Hey Zach, do me a favour, meet me in the car. I'll be in there in like 10 minutes."

"Ok. Have fun with your guy friend. He's a hottie."

Jules walked over to Sam.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come home. To stop this act, stop being something your not."

"This is who I am Sam. Please leave this alone. Go back to the SRU and live your life."

"I can't do that Jules! I love you."

He loves her. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Leaving was easier when they were not together. Now he was here, saying these things, and she just wanted to run into his arms and let him take her home. She knew that she couldn't though. Jules had made the choice to leave.

"Sam…I….I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because I just cant. I have a life in NYC, friends, it works. Its not the ideal situation but it works. Please Sam, just let me go."

"No, I'm not going to let you drive me away again. I let that happen once before, and it was the worst mistake of my life. When you're ready to come home, I'll be here."

Jules opened her mouth to respond when Zach's voice interrupted her.

"ADDIE! You said five minutes! We have a plane to catch!"

"Coming Zach."

She turned to Sam.

"Sorry Sam. I'm leaving. Good-bye."

For the second time Sam watched the woman he loved walk away from him. For a few minutes he just stood there, trying to figure out what he should do. Then it came to him, he would follow her to NYC. There was just the small matter of getting vacation time. He picked up his phone to call Parker.

"Parker."

"Hey Sarge! I was wondering if I could have a week of vacation time?"

"Yeah, things have been quite lately. Team three is covering for us this week anyway. Just be sure to keep working out."

"Yes boss. Thanks."

"No problem Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and began to walk with purpose towards his car. He had a flight to catch.

**A/N-So this isn't my favourite chapter I've ever written. This was sort of a filler chapter. Questions will be answered in later chapters, I just wanted to establish that Sam was going to go after Jules to try to convince her to come back. Please REVIEW. :D **


	3. Never Letting Go

**A/N- So I know some of you were wondering why Jules left. You're in luck, this chapter shall show why she left. **

NEW YORK CITY

Sam managed to catch the same plane as Jules. He figured he would follow her once she left the airport. The plane touched down in JFK Airport and all passengers got off the plane. He was careful to keep them in sight but stay far enough away to keep from arising suspicions. After all she was now a published author with airport security watching her back. He highly doubted it was that necessary, Jules could protect herself. He had a small problem of no car, but thanks to the many taxis waiting outside he was able to keep them in sight. Sam watched as Jules and that man she called Zach got into a black car and drove off. He followed them to an apartment. Noting the address he told the cabbie to drop him off at a nearby hotel. There was plenty of time for him to visit her in the morning, now that he had her address.

************************************************************************************

THE NEXT MORNING

Jules was exhausted from the flight and the close encounter with Sam. It was an understatement to say that she was less than pleased when someone rang her doorbell at eleven in the morning. She was hoping to sleep in and then work on her book in the afternoon. At first she ignored it, but the ringing continued. Whoever wanted to talk to her apparently needed to do it now. Groaning she got out of bed, not bothering to change into anything other than her pajama bottoms and t-shirt she answered the door.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Well hello Jules. Nice to see you too."

"Did you follow me here?!"

"Perhaps. You going to invite me in?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

This was just great. Not only was she half asleep and in her pajamas but also Sam had followed her to NYC and was no doubt not going to leave until he got some answers.

"Fine. Come in. I need coffee."

"Here."

She saw that in his hand he had two cups of coffee. He offered her one before stepping past her into her apartment.

"Nice place."

"Sam why are you here?"

"I want to know why you left."

"It's complicated."

"Jules don't give me that crap. I know it was complicated, I didn't fly from Canada for an 'it's complicated' from you. I want real answers."

Jules could see that there was no way he was leaving without his precious answers.

"Fine. You really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok. I left because a week before I left I was feeling very dizzy and light head. Normally I would just drink water or eat something and continue on with the day. However one day I passed out in front of Sarge by accident. Needless to say he insisted, rather loudly, that I go see a doctor. So I went, and they diagnosed me with a tumor in my brain. At first I thought it was an error on the part of the machine, but they told me that it was a brand new machine and couldn't be wrong. They guessed I had about six weeks left to live."

Sam couldn't do anything but stare at her. She had been diagnosed with a cancerous brain tumor and he hadn't known. He was also feeling anger towards Sarge. Parker had known and didn't think that would have been a relevant thing to share with him. Jules cleared her throat and continued with her story.

"So I decided that I wasn't going to put everyone though the pain of good-byes. Also I didn't want the pity, everyone giving me special treatment because in a few weeks I wasn't going to be there. I wanted to go somewhere I could be lost in. I have a friend who used to live in NYC and she said finding someone there was like finding a needle in a haystack. I thought that sounded perfect."

Taking a sip of her coffee and taking a breather she paused her story.

"I moved to NYC, but it wasn't the same. I didn't know anyone, and I missed the team. I became very depressed and one day it all became too much. I…I tried to end my life…"

She paused letting the reality of the statement sink in. Sam had followed her story quietly up till then.

"What?! Why? Jules didn't you know you have family who love you?"

"I know, its just, the thought of never seeing everyone again…it was too much. I didn't want six weeks of prolonged good-byes. I wanted to take back control and end this on my terms. Needless to say it didn't work."

Jules extended her left arm, palm up, to reveal a deep scar.

"I had to go to counseling and stay in a hospital for three weeks. When I got out, I got a call from the hospital in Toronto. They said the machine had made a mistake, I did not actually have cancer. I couldn't believe I had almost ended my life for something that wasn't true."

"Jules if you didn't have cancer then why didn't you come home?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't face all of you knowing I had become such a coward. I was no longer the Jules you remember. I wasn't the Jules who jumps off of buildings to rescue young girls. I had tried to end my life. There was no way I could have faced you guys. I wanted to come home, I did. I just couldn't"

When she finished her story the two of them just sat in silence. He was processing all of the information she had just given him. She was hoping he wasn't judging her.

"I'm so sorry Sam."

A tear rolled down her cheek, closely followed by another one, they kept coming faster and faster. All the emotions she had kept at bay were released when she told her story. Sam looked at her and took her in his arms. He knew that from then on he was never going to let her go, no matter what happened. They belonged together. There was nothing she could say or do to make him let go. He continued to hold her as she cried into his shirt. He would wait, however long it took. If it took days, months or years for them to make their way back to Toronto, if they never made it back at all. He would wait for her. Wherever they went, they would go together.

**A/N- Review? Hope you guys liked it! Two updates in one day! Wow! **


	4. Parlez Vous Francais

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

Jules cell phone went off, interrupting their tender moment.

"Jules! Jesse McCartney? Really? Is that professional?"

Sam couldn't help teasing her about her ringtone. When she was working at the SRU her ringtone had been just a plain ringing noise.

"What?! It's a good song!"

She scowled at him before picking up her phone.

"Kelly"

"Hey Addie!"

"Hey Zach. What's up?"

"So we had to move the book signing up. I know I said it was in a week but Stephanie Meyer was also booked that day, and the store wants both of you. So I told them I thought you could be up there in two days. I know its two signings within a week but trust me, you can take a month off of signings after this."

"Damn. That's annoying. I guess if that's what we have to do then we need to do it. I'd rather go earlier than not go at all. I can be there in two days. Book my flight for me?"

"Already done. It's the 6:00 pm out of JFK. I'll pick you up at your house around 4:30 tomorrow."

"Great. See you then."

Jules hung up the phone and turned to Sam. She knew he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him.

"Sam I have a book signing that got moved to earlier than I planned. I'm leaving tomorrow. "

"What?! You aren't coming back to the SRU?"

"No Sam. A part of me wants too, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Jules…we need you at the SRU. It's not the same without you. Can't you at least tell your team-mates why you left?"

"Ask Greg to tell them. He knew where I was. He can tell the team if that's what he wants."

"Wait! Are you telling me sarge knew where you were?"

Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe that the man he had looked up to had lied to him like that. All those months he had been looking for Jules and Sarge hadn't said anything. He had let Sam believe that Jules had dropped off the face of the earth.

"No Sam. It's not his fault though. I made him promise not to tell anyone."

"But Jules! He lied to me. He never told me he knew where…how could he?"

"Sam please. Don't blame him. Go back to the SRU, meet a girl, get married, move on with your life."

"Jules I can't. I mean I can go back to the SRU but if you think I can just forget you existed, forget what we have you're wrong."

"Sam you have to. I'm not going to come back. You can't leave the SRU, they need their Samtastic sniper! Besides now that I'm gone you're the best sniper they have."

"But Jules, I don't understand how you can ask me to just pretend like you never existed! You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't just forget that."

This was getting a bit crazy. When she had left the SRU Jules had hopped that she could create a new persona and live that life. She had not foreseen how much Sam loved her. Jules realized she did love Sam. Addison Kelly had never dated anyone from the time she arrived and Jules realized that it was because her heart was not ready to give Sam up yet. However in accepting the relationship they had was to face her biggest fears, being human and screwing up. Jules looked at the man sitting before her, he had moved heaven and earth to find her, he refused to let her push him away. Could she trust him enough to take that leap. Sam was carefully watching Jules, she looked like she was thinking very hard.

"Jules—"

He was cut off when she pressed her lips to his.

**A/N-SO SO SO Sorry for the long wait! *****Hides behind Sam's shield***** I would love any ideas anyone has about where I should take the story. Please REVIEW! Thanks! :D **


	5. This Might Just Work

**A/N- Again…So Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

_Jules leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. _

_She knew that he was a special guy. He was the kind of guy girls dreamed about. Sam Braddock was sweet, caring, and hot as hell. During their previous relationship she had been so careful not to get caught by the team that she forgot to enjoy getting to know Sam. Realistically there was almost no way this could work, she was now a well known author; well Addison Kelly was; and he was a sniper for the SRU in Canada. _

The two pulled apart due to the need for air. Sam had been caught off guard by her forward move. He could see in her eyes that she wanted this relationship. The only problem was her slightly more publicly known name of Addison Kelly. She now attended book signings instead of talking down young girls with guns.

"Jules."

Her name came out as a whisper on his lips. He reached a hand out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sam."

She smiled back at him, letting him know that she was happy he was touching her. He gently guided her head forward into another kiss. This time she was the one to pull away.

"Sam. How is this going to work?"

"I don't know."

"I have a book signing in tomorrow. I'll go out to California, and when I come back we'll see where we are. How much time did Sarge give you off?"

"He gave me two weeks."

"Ok. I need to go to bed so I can get my errands done in the morning before the plane leaves. "

"Good-Night Jules."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before getting up to leave. As she watched him making his way to the door she realized that she didn't like how it made her feel to watch him walk away.

"Sam…Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"If you don't mind…"

It surprised him that she offered. A couple of hours ago she had all but thrown him out of her apartment. She changed into PJ's and got in one side of the bed. He took his shirt off and climbed into the other side of the bed. They both turned out the lights. Sam lay awake in the dark thinking about everything that had happened. He felt a small hand inching across his stomach. He realized that Jules had positioned herself so she was using him as a pillow. He smiled and put his arm around her waist drawing her closer. They would make this work. Maybe she would be willing to move back to Canada, if she didn't want to give up writing. Sam knew that if he was patient everything would work itself out. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- I am so sorry this chapter is so short! It's sort of a filler chapter. I will update again this week. Promise! Review please! :D **


	6. Flight 459

On the flight Jules and Zach had ordered drinks and were relaxing. The flight was only about 20 minutes out when a voice came out over the speakers.

"Alright everyone. I do apologize for the delay but I have something I need to do and we're going to be taking a quick stop in Toronto. Hope you don't mind, and if you do, that's just to bad."

Jules looked up and tried to locate the speaker. As if reading her mind he came into view, waving a gun to make his point. Everything she had learned as an officer at the SRU screamed at her that she needed to get help, but that was impossible seeing as how cell phones were not allowed to remain on during plane rides. She hoped the pilot had been able to radio in that they needed assistance somehow. The man with the gun disappeared into the cockpit, presumably to order the pilot to take him to Toronto.

***********************************************************************************

SRU

"So guys, we're almost done a 48 hour shift. Just two more hours and we can get out of here. Get excited."

Sarge happily announced to his team. Everyone hated those 48-hour shifts. Hopefully there would not be any calls in the next two hours and everyone could go home.

"Team One Hot Call! Flight 459 leaving JFK and heading to Los Angeles reported they have a gunman who is demanding he be taken to Toronto. They crossed the boarder when the pilot radioed in, making this our case."

"Alright guys. Suit up. Let's keep the peace."

************************************************************************************

FLIGHT 459

All the passengers that had seen the gunman were either to scared to move or considering fighting back; it was only one man right?

"Zach, try to keep everyone around you calm. The last thing we need is for that gun to go off and mess with the plane."

"Wow Addie, who knew you were such an expert at hostage negotiations."

_I wouldn't say expert, but I've definitely seen more hostage negotiations than you think I have_ Jules thought to herself.

"Well its common sense and research from my book I guess."

Zach talked to the people around him explaining why they needed to remain calm. He asked them to please pass on the message.

_What would Sarge and Ed want us to do? We're on a plane, and that makes it more dangerous if that gun goes off. Hopefully the safety is on. Think Juliana! _

Currently the gunman was in the cockpit with the pilot. Unfortunately there was no way to get everyone further away from him. There were too many civilians.

_God damn it! I need my team! _

************************************************************************************

SRU

The members of SRU's Team One hopped in their vehicles, lights and sirens all the way.

"What do we know about the subject? Do we have a picture?"

Sarge asked Kiera as the team made their way towards the crisis.

"Subject is currently unidentified, all we know is that he is a man with a gun, who wants to go to Toronto."

"Alright, talk to the airlines and see if we can get some kind of visual. Don't want him landing the plane and slipping away from us because we don't know what he looks like."

Switching channels so he could talk to his team Sarge spoke again into his headset.;

"Alright guys, we've got to home this guy lands this plane. If he doesn't this is going to get complicated and ugly. Eddie, brief all of the security guards and have everyone in the Toronto Airport evacuate. Also Ed, when we get a photo of this guy be sure to show it to every guard. Wordy you're my second, Lou less lethal and Spike get any info on the subject from Kiera that you can."

"Copy."

"Copy."

"Copy."

"Sam you're sierra one when he lands the plane."

"Copy."

************************************************************************************

FLIGHT 459

"Sir, we are about to land in Toronto. I need to tell everyone that they need to buckle their seatbelts and sit down. "

"Fine. Tell them. When will we be there? "

"5 minutes tops."

"Good."

Now that he was sure the pilot was going to get them into to Toronto the gunman left the cockpit.

"Alright people. When we land everyone is going to get off calmly and slowly. If anyone asks you are flying in from New Jersey and are on vacation, going home, on business whatever you have to tell them so they leave you alone. Got it?"

All the passengers nodded quietly. They could feel the plane beginning its descent.

************************************************************************************

TORONTO AIRPORT

Team one called ahead to tell security to evacuate everyone. The subject had enough hostages. Ed had briefed the security guards and they were stopping every exit. They were to allow all women and children though but to stop suspecting males under thirty-five.

In another area of the Toronto Airport Flight 459 landed. All the passengers began to file off. The gunman was the last off the plane. He got out into the waiting area and saw all the police blocking exits. Thinking quickly he grabbed a woman and held a gun up. He knew that the guards would have found the gun and not allowed him though. This was the only way to get what he wanted.

"Sarge we got a problem. I've got a picture of your subject. I'm sending it to you now, he's got a gun to a woman's head."

"Ok Kiera. Get me a location. Boys we got to move. He's got a gun to one of the hostages."

Greg Parker looked down at his phone to see the security camera picture. As Kiera had said the subject was holding a hostage close to his body, gun to her head. He looked closer and saw a face he didn't think he would ever see again; Juliana Callaghan.

**A/N- So sorry for the long wait between chapters! I went to the Skidmore Horse Show in Saratoga with my friend this weekend and time got away from me. This one is nice and long though. Hope you liked it! :D Please review. **


	7. Copy

Zach ran out off the plane as fast as he could. He turned to look for Addison.

"Addie?"

Looking around he spotted her; she was being held in front of the gunman at gunpoint.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Ok, Zach get it together. Stay calm. Find the police. Get Addie help. She must be like some kind of VIP or something, I mean she's a well-known author that has to count for something right? Ah Zach stop thinking! Go run and get help! _

Running as fast as he could Zach nearly ran head on into Ed Lane.

"Whoa slow down. Are you hurt?"

"No…no I'm fine. The gunman um he has my friend."

"Now slow down. The gunman has your friend? What is your friends name?"

"Addison Kelly."

"The author?"

"Yes. We were going to a book signing in California. I'm her personal assistant. Please you have to help her!"

"We will help her. You are going to follow officer Wordsworth here back to get a statement from you ok?"

"Um ok. Whatever I can do to help."

Zach and Wordy left Ed and Lou to go back to Sarge.

************************************************************************************

_Think Juliana! Think! What does this guy want? How can we both get out of here alive? Damnit! I'm not Greg Parker for crying out loud! How am I going this alone?_

"Please can you put the gun down?"

"No. This is the only way to get what I want."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want revenge for my son."

"Why do you need an airport to get revenge for your son?"

"My son contracted a fatal case of meningitis on a plane from this airline. He picked it up because the air was not properly filtered before it was circulated. My son died because of the incompetence of these people. Now they are going to pay."

"I'm so sorry that you lost your boy. I don't know what that feels like—"

"NO you don't know. No one knows. It feels like a piece of your heart is being ripped out."

"What about you're wife?"

"My wife and I split up a month after Jesse's death. Enough talking, I'm going to make them pay, and you're going to help me get out of here without getting shot."

************************************************************************************

Turning the corner Ed and Lou saw their subject.

"Sarge, we got eyes on the subject. You might want to get down here."

"Alright I'm on my way. Keep him calm until I get there. Sam! Cover me."

"Copy sarge."

Sam and Greg made their way down the corridor towards the gunman.

"Sarge I got a name for the gunman. His name is Donald Lengan. He had a son that died three years ago, from meningitis. The father sued the airlines because he claimed the son contracted the illness on the plane."

"Thank you Kiera! Team you got that?"

"Copy."

"Copy."

"Copy."

**A/N- Ok, So this isn't really where I was going to end the chapter, but my writers block has been so awful and I felt bad that I kept this chapter from you guys for so long. Please review and any ideas you guys have for the story let me know, I'll be happy to hear from you. :D Thanks. **


End file.
